


btw hmu asap ty

by gotchick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Frotting, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotchick/pseuds/gotchick
Summary: mark feels cold, suddenly wondering why he turned up at this stupid party and even dragged donghyuck’s friend along. donghyuck’s hot, incredibly kind friend johnny.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

“why do you think we won’t get along again?” mark worries his lip, tapping his foot under the table. the diner they’re waiting for donghyuck’s friend in is crowded, and mark keeps glancing at the entrance, worrying he’ll be caught off guard. he wanted to ask donghyuck for a basic description, but refrained in case his friend got any wrong ideas about mark being interested.

donghyuck smiles and gives his leg a light kick under the table.

“because you guys are so similar. on second thought, i might be wrong. you’ll probably get on like a house on fire, since you both speak english. and we —“ donghyuck gestures to them, “we’re both extroverted too, but we fit just fine.” he grins, proud.

mark hums doubtfully. “why’d you ask him then?” he takes a gulp of his blue-coloured soda to wet his throat.

“well, he was kind of the only one free on such short notice.” donghyuck looks apologetic, and mark softens. he knows his best friend would have gladly done the grunt work, if mark’s ex from hell didn’t already know him. in any case, he trusts any friend of donghyuck’s to be decent. evidently, he has a much better eye for people than mark — he had been lukewarm to mark’s ex who shall not be named from the start.

“and he wanted to help,” donghyuck adds, eager to reassure. “he really did. johnny hyung loves doing favours for strangers. he’s that kind of person.”

“did i hear my name?” a voice behind them makes mark start. deep and low, a voice that curls into his ear like warmth.

“hyung,” donghyuck cries, smiling from ear to ear. mark almost feels jealous. he’s supposed to be donghyuck’s favourite hyung.

but as he glances up, shyly, what he feels isn’t jealousy. the stranger’s eyes are as warm as his voice, curious and dancing with humour. no shyness in them.

“so you’re hyuckie’s friend mark,” johnny drawls, sliding into an empty chair opposite from mark and beside donghyuck. “nice to meet you.” he salutes mark, then hails the waiter, his mind seemingly already on dinner.

“uh.” mark hopes he’s not blushing. “you —“ _you’re really hot_ , he almost blurts, because holy shit. donghyuck could have given him a warning.

donghyuck is sipping his drink like a kid, eyes wide as he looks between them, as if praying they will hit it off. mark relents, almost laughs, finally relaxes.

“johnny hyung —“

the name sounds bold, foreign on his lips. mark licks them as johnny glances over, really looking at him for the first time. his gaze is keen and open as he drinks mark's face in, but at the same time it seems to reveal nothing.

“thanks… for agreeing to help me out. this meal is on me.”

an awkward silence stretches among the three of them for a second. then mark’s breath leaves his chest as johnny grins, broad and friendly.

“no prob.” the waiter arrives, and johnny is distracted giving his order. when he’s done he returns his gaze to mark, that easygoing smile splitting his face again. “no prob, mark.”

on the night of the gathering, johnny arrives earlier than he had to their first meeting. mark doesn’t know if the uneasy flutter of his stomach is due to the impending meeting of his ex for the first time since their breakup, or how disgustingly gorgeous johnny looks cleaned up. he’s only wearing an informal blazer, but he looks like a fucking chaebol or something. mark’s hormones need to calm down.

“you look nice,” johnny says casually in the taxi — perhaps already getting into character. mark feels the compliment prickle his neck anyway. he’d picked the outfit before meeting johnny, wanting to look good in front of his ex and his new squeeze, but it suddenly feels absurdly like he chose it just to receive his fake date’s praise.

“are you nervous, hyung?” mark remembers to ask politely as they near their destination. “don’t be,” he adds, toying with the hem of his top. “it’s just a casual party.”

he hears a chuckle and looks up to see johnny’s eyes dark with amusement.

“’m not nervous at all, markie; i’ve done things like this lots of times.”

his breezy tone makes mark’s gut crawl with an unidentifiable emotion.

mark’s eyes uncontrollably seek out his ex the moment they step in. the sight that greets him makes his heart sink, being exactly as he expected — the guy he dated for half a year and broke up with one month ago, already canoodling with his new lover in plain sight.

honestly, he wouldn’t care so much — or at all — if the other party wasn’t one of mark’s closest friends. well, now ex-friend as well.

he must have tensed up or something because though they’re not touching and the place is dim, johnny senses his change in mood. he touches mark’s elbow and tilts his head, making a beeline for the keg as if it’s not his first time here. mark trails after, mollified.

johnny fills him a cup first, leaning against the wall with his hip cocked, surveying the place with almost boredom. his eyes look hazy in the halogen lighting. it’s pretty enough to distract mark from his thoughts for a bit.

“hungry?” johnny asks after a moment of silence. mark nearly laughs. he’s met the guy twice and can already guess he has a huge appetite. it’s kind of endearing, though he’d never admit it. he wonders if johnny has equally huge appetites in other areas, too, then flushes.

“not really.” he drains his cup and tosses it, the alcohol sloshing in his empty stomach. “if you are, you can go ahead and grab some food. i mean, we’re here anyway, might as well get a free meal.

“i’ll wait here. you don’t have to babysit me,” he adds as johnny seems tempted.

johnny smirks at that. “all right, babe.” mark blinks at the endearment, before realising that johnny, like the pro he mentioned he was earlier, is probably already method acting.

he smiles back and lifts his hands to johnny’s shoulder blades, gives him a little push. hopes he looks natural.

he’s leaning against the wall, trying to keep his eyes from straying to johnny wandering around the refreshments table, looking adorably thoughtful as he decides what to eat, when a hand on his shoulder makes mark leap out of his skin.

it’s he who shall not be named. mark instantly feels cold, suddenly wondering why he turned up at this stupid party and even dragged donghyuck’s friend along. donghyuck’s hot, incredibly kind friend johnny.

“so…” mark’s ex drawls in that familiar but now irritating voice. “i see you moved on like lightning.” the words are like a kick to him, so hypocritical they are.

“you fucking…” mark has to struggle to speak. “you fucking cheated on me even before we broke up.”

that wasn’t what he wanted to say. he wanted the douche to know that what he’d been so heartbroken about, wasn’t his two-timing ass, but the fact that the two of them, whom he’d trusted unconditionally, betrayed him at once, together.

how he’d felt after he found out, was shaken deeply. he’d questioned his judgment of all his friends — except donghyuck — and he’d just felt so... so stupid. so dumb. he felt, for a while, like he couldn’t trust anybody because his judgment was obviously impaired. maybe there was something wrong with him.

the ex close friend in question hasn’t even bothered to approach him, and probably won’t either. mark feels pathetic, realising it was a mistake, coming here. what was he trying to achieve, exactly why did he care whether these two lowlifes and their other mutuals knew he was doing fine after getting defrauded and mocked?

his ex hasn’t responded, probably for lack of a sound response. he only continues to eyeball mark insolently, with the insouciance mark stupidly used to find irresistible.

“you look good.” he echoes johnny’s words from earlier, with the same low pitch of voice, but mark feels them with a hundred and eighty degree difference.

swivelling around in confusion when he feels another hand on his hip, mark finds johnny holding a plate laden with snacks. he’s so unbothered, he pops a chunk of fried chicken into his mouth before speaking.

“who’s your friend, _aegi_?”

mark chokes on his spit but johnny doesn’t see, carefully balancing the plate on the punch table beside them and dusting off his hands, finishing chewing.

“i’m his —“ mark’s ex begins, bristling, but johnny interrupts him coldly.

“i’m markie’s boyfriend. it’s nice to meet you.”

the smile he bares his teeth in would appear real, if mark doesn’t already know how his genuine one looks.

mark clears his throat and jumps in to defuse the tension. “yeah, this is johnny — um,” he trips up a little, getting flustered.

his ex sneers. “you don’t know his last name?”

johnny smoothly interjects, without batting an eyelash, “sweetheart, i know the plug in your ass is messing with your coherency; we’ll have it out real soon.”

mark nearly snorts. goosebumps rise across his skin as his eyes bug out at johnny alongside his ex’s, especially when an affectionate slap lands across his ass. his cheeks warm.

mark’s ex has started to glare at them, resentment building in the line of his tensed shoulders. johnny doesn’t seem to notice or care, boldly bracing one hand on the wall behind mark’s head and crowding him against it all of a sudden.

he leans down, making mark aware in his confusion of how tall he is, and mutters in mark’s ear, almost drowned out by the music.

“kiss me until he leaves?”

mark doesn’t need to be asked twice. with a shaky breath, he wraps fingers around the back of johnny’s neck and joins their lips, first lightly, then gasping into the way johnny’s lips fall open and his tongue sweeps over mark’s chapped mouth, hungrily.

they make out until after the sleazebag's gone. not that mark is looking or anything, but they french for so long, he can’t possibly still be watching.

so long mark loses his air and his heart thuds in his chest, crazily.

“hyung,” he breathes like an incantation as they finally disentangle, johnny’s arm having snaked to clamp around his back sometime along.

in response, johnny nuzzles the side of his neck, right below his ear, and whispers — much too softly for anyone else to hear — _baby_.

they bail after that, so quickly mark’s head spins. their hands never leave each other’s bodies, urgent, dizzy. he isn’t sure what’s an act and what’s real anymore. all he can feel is the heat of johnny’s touch fluttering over his body, possessive, filled with promise.

he doesn’t even spare a glance around to see if the two traitors are gawking. actually, he can’t.

it’s only in the taxi when he can finally rip his eyes off johnny — his tousled hair, pretty eyes and smile, the masculine body mark had briefly mapped under trembling fingers in their first clumsy and unplanned kiss.

“you know what i think?” johnny pipes up, leaning close in the backseat. his switch to english is smooth as butter, the english itself slick and accented, as if mark needed yet another reason to be screwed.

mark hesitantly meets his eye contact, feeling a shudder jolt through him. johnny doesn’t flinch, though his gaze flickers as though surprised by the charged current too.

“what?” mark murmurs.

a smile touches johnny’s lips though his eyes are serious. “that donghyuck should have introduced us way earlier.”

mark opens and closes his mouth without words coming out. the slow grin spreads across johnny’s kiss-puffy lips.

“tell me you think so too,” he shifts even closer and whispers in mark’s ear, breath warm. “and call me hyung again, will you.”

the air between them seems to have been sucked up by some vacuum, tension stretched like a rubber band.

“i thought you said you do stuff like this often,” he manages.

 _i don’t want to get hurt again_.

the words are unsaid. mark wonders how much donghyuck told him. he trusts donghyuck, so he doubts it was much — but even though mark didn’t explain anything; even though johnny should be put off by his childish and idiotic antics to spite two nobodies: johnny’s eyes on his are more earnest than mark’s seen them, no judgment within at all.

“hyung.” the word escapes mark’s mouth, not because johnny asked, but because he feels himself expiring to say it. the way johnny’s whole face lights up punches the heartbeat out of him.

his hand tingles, and mark looks down to see johnny intertwining their fingers. seeming unable to sustain eye contact, johnny caresses mark’s knuckles with the callused pads of his fingers.

“i was bluffing,” he admits, almost too soft to hear. “i wanted to look cool in front of you. you flustered the heck out of me when we met — donghyuck never warned me how cute you are.”

the taxi picks up speed. mark smiles, the giddy feeling rising from his gut into his chest as johnny leans over the front seat and tells the driver to take them directly to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just 2k more words of shameless fluff of johnny being mark’s trophy bf that nobody needed lol. tbh i felt mark’s characterisation was atrocious in the previous part so i just wanted to ameliorate it somehow

“i can’t believe you guys not only got along, but got _together_.” it’s the nth time donghyuck’s repeated this statement in disbelief. johnny and mark agreed they would treat him to the meal he deserved for introducing them — but nothing too fancy, since he didn’t introduce them earlier.

who are they kidding — they brought him to the most luxurious, extravagant restaurant, both vying to spoil their favourite dongsaeng more obnoxiously.

donghyuck is in seventh heaven, after wolfing down three courses of his chosen foods. he spent most of the time eating watching mark and johnny banter and bicker, eyes more on each other than the food. they’re still in the gross honeymooners phase.

“i know why you guys match now,” donghyuck announces at the end of their date, slapping his forehead. “how could i not have realised earlier?”

“how?” mark questions, intrigued.

donghyuck beams. “well, you love laughing and johnny hyung has a great sense of humour. i mean, sometimes it’s kinda perverted but…” he ducks from johnny’s smack.

not that johnny’d admit it, but that’s rather true. mark’s big smile and his huger laugh is johnny’s kryptonite. he’s guilty of going the extra mile to learn new wisecracks, gags and pickup lines, not even minding making a fool of himself, to draw that open-mouthed, dorky laughter johnny can’t get enough of. he’s always loved making people laugh, but mark is... something else. special.

“was hyuck right — is that why you like me?” mark murmurs, eyes downcast and cheeks rosy as johnny walks him home. johnny looks around before holding mark’s hand for a second, relishing how it fits into his like a glove.

johnny grunts, not exactly sure how to answer. he loves so many things about mark besides his hearty laugh, it would take eloquence out of his command to list them all.

mark is the most soft-hearted person johnny knows. he’s innocent in a way that’s not just from his age, but at the same time incredibly badass. he’s the only guy johnny has ever felt an intense need to protect.

the night after mark’s party, they spent it at johnny’s apartment but didn’t do anything more than kissing and petting. and lots of talking, getting to know each other. mark isn’t just a pretty face. he’s really interesting, and smart, and johnny’s not being biased as his boyfriend.

johnny had apologised for coming on too strong, especially when he knew mark was still fragile and vulnerable from a bad breakup. he didn’t want to take advantage of mark in that state.

 _it’s okay, hyung_ , mark reassured him, his voice low and honey warm. _we’ll take it slow._ he put a hand on johnny’s shoulder and smiled so sweetly johnny’s heart blocked up his throat.

he’s used to being aggressive, both physically and emotionally. brusque and bumbling. but with mark, he finds himself shy and tender, gentle in a way johnny didn’t know he was capable of being.

oh, and mark’s fucking english — is the cherry on top to make him perfect. johnny could listen to the music of it until the end of time.

they’ve been dating for a while now and he’s met chenle, mark’s only other friend besides donghyuck he hasn’t ditched — after mark realised practically all the mutuals who had known of his ex’s cheating were fake friends. johnny wanted him to have more people to talk to, so he introduced mark to a ton of his own friends too. he couldn’t be prouder when his boyfriend hit it off with everybody.

one of his closest friends, yuta, in particular, takes a shine to mark. every time they meet, yuta makes a point of pinching mark’s cheeks and calling him cute. he doesn’t seem to notice johnny’s darkening expression.

when they get back to johnny’s apartment, despite him asking mark over, he ends up sulking. mark catches on after an hour of monosyllabic replies, and stares at johnny in bewilderment.

“you’re not jealous of your own friend, are you?” to johnny’s consternation, mark starts chortling. “aww, you big teddy bear.” he punches johnny’s arm.

“it’s not funny,” johnny growls. mark sniggers louder.

mark’s already learnt this by now, but under his cocky swagger johnny sometimes gets insecure about the things he treasures. sometimes he wonders if he’s just a rebound for mark, if they tumbled into this passion too quickly and madly. he doesn’t want to hurt mark's feelings, so he never brings it up. still, sometimes he wonders if they’d ever have met if mark never asked donghyuck to find him a fake date; if they’d have remained so near yet so far all their lives.

he likes to believe they’d have crossed paths anyway, somehow, eventually, because he can no longer imagine his life without mark.

mark clambers over him clumsily on the couch, taking up his field of vision. he takes johnny’s face in his hands, straddling his lap. he’s changed into his stupid watermelon pjs, implying without saying aloud that he wants to sleep over tonight. mark stares into his eyes for a long time. his usual amused and lively expression is searching.

johnny reaches up with a shaky hand to cup mark’s face. his expressive eyes are bright, with awe and trust. it wrings johnny’s heart. mark leans into his touch, looking utterly at home.

“johnny,” he breathes worshipfully, lashes fluttering. johnny’s favourite is mark calling him hyung, but when mark calls his english — or korean, for that matter — name, it’s a close second.

mark shifts in his lap, shuffling in and grinding down a little, wrapping his legs around johnny’s hips, and johnny’s heart somersaults. his crotch twitches under their layers of clothes.

“fuck.” he can’t resist mark’s titillating position, reaching down to help him kick off his pants and cute boxers. everything about mark is so fucking cute, and johnny was never into cutesy things but he’s so, so into mark.

mark roughly pushes johnny’s waistband down as he lifts his hips, taking him into his palm. johnny throws his head back and groans. mark’s tongue peeks from his mouth in concentration as he clumsily moves his hand up and down their cocks. he bites his lip and frowns, his hand too small to wrap around both their dicks. johnny breathes a choked laugh and helps him out.

“feels good, hyung.” mark’s deep voice encourages him, moaning brokenly. his dick starts to leak, slickening johnny’s grip. johnny smears his own precum over mark’s cock, enjoying the filth of it. mark’s cock is as pretty pink as his cheekbones.

they both like frotting, another of the unlikely ways they complement each other. the intimacy of their dicks touching along the entire length is mind-numbing, brain-melting.

“yeah? then come.”

mark cums immediately after his order, like a good boy. he pants harshly into johnny’s collarbone, breaths hot and rushing straight to johnny’s impending climax. mark grips johnny’s dick after he comes down from his high.

“finish already, big guy,” he laughs and twists his wrist, dark eyes flashing. johnny spills into mark’s fist and over his fingers, shuddering with a noise in the back of his throat.

breathing raggedly, he brings his hand up to lick mark’s load off his fingers. he swallows and watches his boyfriend’s blood flood his cheeks.

mark still gets so bashful even after they’ve shared everything. seen everything. he always looks so corrupted, under johnny, in his bed, and somehow at the same time, breathtakingly pristine. he’s like an angel. johnny’s never known anybody so pure. never desired anybody like this.

he leaves a hickey on mark’s delicate neck, thinking of how mark lives life with aching sincerity, throwing himself into all he does with every fibre of his being. even when he got burnt, he never changed or became guarded. there’s not a single drop of artifice in him.

johnny never expected to meet anyone like that in his life. of course, it doesn’t hurt that mark is drop-dead gorgeous, more gorgeous than johnny deserves.

johnny peers into mark’s clear, doll-like eyes after they’re both dressed again. they should be watching tv but they’re watching each other. mark is so adorable he thinks he might explode.

“i love you,” johnny blurts out suddenly in english.

the three words are followed by a blanket of silence falling over the living room. mark blinks. his eyes shine and his face glows, radiantly. without warning, he lunges forward and smothers johnny in a hug, burying his face in johnny’s cable-knit sweater. johnny strokes his hair, his ears hot as he realises mark can feel his pounding heartbeat.

“you don’t have to say it back,” he quickly adds as the stilted pause lengthens. mark looks relieved when he raises his red face, kissing johnny’s temple sweetly. johnny feels his heart drop, though he meant the words.

but the next morning, mark walks out of his bedroom with a shirt of johnny’s swallowing up his frame. johnny stares with the frying pan in his hand, the breakfast he’s attempting to make mark forgotten.

mark walks right up to him, bathed in the gentle morning sunlight, tiptoes the slightest bit to plant a kiss on johnny’s lips. johnny licks off the taste of toothpaste, aching for more.

“i really, really like you a lot, hyung,” mark says softly, sitting at the table as johnny slides the eggs onto dishes. “i'm so glad we met.”

his honest smile disarms johnny. he tries not to let his eyes stray down to the way the collar of his tshirt is slipping down mark’s shoulder, revealing a sliver of tantalising clavicle. mark isn’t small, and he would box johnny if he called him short. he’s so buff and masculine it actually surprised johnny, but he looks petite in johnny’s clothes and his arms. johnny loves that, too.

mark draws languid circles on his chest, through his threadbare tee after they finish eating, snuggling on the couch again. johnny thinks about asking him to move in. he doesn’t want to scare him, though, so he tries to be patient.

“what do you like about me, markie?” he asks instead, with a playful ruffle of mark’s sleep-messy hair.

mark ticks off the answers on his fingers.

“you’re witty. you take such good care of me. you’re never condescending despite being older. you’re so generous and mature, and really cool too.” mark pauses, then hides behind his eyelashes.

“you’re really cool, hyung,” he repeats. “i want to grow up just like you.”

when mark raises his eyes, johnny is the one blushing. there’s a diabolical glint in mark’s gaze that makes johnny suspect he knows exactly what he does to him.

yes, mark has that side too, dangerous and unpredictable, like a thrill ride johnny is addicted to. he brought a splash of colour to johnny’s previously humdrum, tedious existence, reminded him what it felt like to have fun and be carefree.

mark receives a call from his mother, and johnny distracts him the whole time by rubbing his hands up and down his arms. after the call he filches mark’s phone and dangles it above his head, teasingly.

“oh my god. you’re so childish,” mark screeches, though he’s giggling uncontrollably. he’s right — he makes johnny act like a boy with his first crush.

“give me a kiss,” johnny demands, just so he can pretend he has the upper hand, that he isn’t hopelessly whipped for his pint-sized lover. _clingy fool_ , mark grumbles and complains, rolling his eyes, but finally indulges him. johnny can’t wipe the big dumb grin from his face, shoving finger hearts at mark until he socks him.

sooner or later they’ll have to confront their unique challenges as a couple, he knows. though he can’t imagine it now, maybe one day mark will annoy the shit out of him. johnny knows better than anyone how insufferable he himself can be.

he hopes mark stays, though. because johnny knows he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read till the end, i hope you enjoyed the fluff in this little extra! i just wanted to comment on how encouraging and supportive i noticed readers for this pairing are - i mean readers of all nct pairings i’ve written for have been amazing, but i was so moved by how this one in particular has such a warm environment that i could sense, even just dipping my toes in. it made it such a pleasure and definitely encouraged me to add on to this oneshot, so i wanted to thank everybody who read the first part and showed it love. thank you for reading :)
> 
> (also, i know precious little about johnny and mark - i don’t even know my 127 biases totally well yet - so any and all mistakes in characterisation are mine lol)
> 
> comments are always much appreciated, i want to improve hehe ;3


End file.
